


【冢不二】关于人气偶像的烦恼

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: *网坛新秀T x 人气偶像F
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

说起话题度，去年一炮走红的大学生组合“植物组”必然是当仁不让的。组合的三位成员，来自神奈川的幸村精市，来自大阪的白石藏之介以及来自东京的的不二周助，每个人身上都带着点无法用科学和逻辑解释的神秘气息。比如为什么幸村的接受采访的时候记者总是问着问着就没声了，白石的小咖秀总是在最后关头垮掉，以及，为什么不二出道当天就说了自己有交往对象但是没有人相信。

三个美少年的组合，除了事业之外粉丝们最关心的肯定是感情问题了。读作感情问题，写作嗑cp。众所周知，三角是最稳定的结构——才怪！关于植物组如何进行内部消化，谁谁是我老公，谁谁是我老婆，诸如此类的言论一旦在公共平台上冒了个头，就可以被粉丝们撕上三天三夜。而本应该远离这些世俗纷扰的不二·已有固定交往对象·是谁不能说·周助，恰恰总是处于腥风血雨的中心。

对于这一点，当事人表示他也很无奈。

“奶牛装？怎么又是我穿？”不二坐在会议室里，看着手上的那份策划为难地皱眉，“国光对上次那个拉拉队造型已经有点生气了。”

国光，即手冢国光，当今最耀眼的网坛新星。去年凭着十七岁的年纪冲入大满贯的亚洲面容，当红小生不二周助尚未公开的男朋友。

“没办法，咱们的金主爸爸迹部君亲自点的。”幸村摊了摊手，又非常理智地分析，“不过，上次手冢君生气应该是因为极端粉丝的事情吧。你那个片子就在温网前几天发的，明摆着是为他应援啊。”

“是啊是啊，而且反响特别好！”白石连连点头，“我们的后援团也壮大了好多，肯定都是被你那个拉拉队造型吸引了！”

确实是被那个拉拉队造型吸引的，但这才是问题所在啊！

不二有些抓狂，勉强地保持着微笑。幸村说的也是事实，当时不二存了点小心思，把自己的应援主题宣传片定在了温网开幕前一周，希望借此为在伦敦备战的手冢鼓劲。植物组团队还特地隐瞒了短片的内容，就是为了给手冢和其他粉丝们一个惊喜。

结果对于粉丝们来说确实是个惊喜，但对于不二和手冢来说可能只有惊没有喜。不二没想到这个的拉拉队服居然是露脐装！蓝白主题的运动服青春靓丽，偏偏上衣部分的长度只到肚脐上方。舞蹈动作更是火上浇油，几个大幅度的跳跃和下腰让不二纤细柔韧的腰部一览无余，在镜头下将力量和脆弱完美地融合在一起刺激着观众的荷尔蒙。

短片的反馈非常好。不二当日的采访被围得水泄不通，男男女女的尖叫几乎盖过了记者的提问。意外是在粉丝互动环节发生的。一个戴口罩的男人抱着花走上台。所有人都以为这只是寻常的献花环节，谁知那个男人突然一猫腰就想把不二扑在地上，幸好后者凭借自己敏捷的反应能力将将避开。在一片惊叫声中，保镖们冲上台去隔开两人，将不二保护了起来。那个男人被扭送出去的时候还高喊着对不二的爱意，把主办方吓出一身冷汗。

不二倒是所有人里面最镇静的那一个。他中学时就拿到了柔道红带，对自己的格斗能力有一定的自信。相比之下，他更加担忧手冢看到这一幕反应。拉拉队造型已经够糟糕了，这一风波无疑是雪上加霜。

果然，当晚手冢的视频电话来早了一小时。不二还没有吃完晚饭，便在餐桌上接通了视频。男朋友严肃的表情像一块冰落在不二的胃里，让他再没有食欲解决剩下的饭菜。

“国光，你吃饭了吗？”英国这时还不到正午。手冢一个人坐在空旷的台阶上，显然是特地避开人群拨了这通视频电话。

“没有，等会儿就去。”手冢本能地先回答了不二的问题。随后他沉默了很久，眉头皱得成一团，最后还是先把担心言之于口，“你没受伤吧？”

不二忍不住笑了，心里像是被一片羽毛温柔地拂过。手冢一手抱在胸前，手指无意识地敲打着肘部。这是他心情烦乱的一个表现。

他为什么心烦意乱，不二其实再清楚不过了。即使不二本人好端端地坐在手机屏幕前，手冢对他的担心仍然占据着难以忽视的位置，以至于他最先确认这个几乎显而易见的问题。

“我没事。”不二的声音带着笑意，安抚着自己的男朋友，“我可以保护好自己的。”

“这种问题上不能大意。”得到不二肯定的回答，手冢看上去放松了一些。他推了推自己的眼镜，不二知道他要开始严厉地对拉拉队造型发表意见了，“之前那个拉拉队造型确实有点超过了，下次这种风格的衣服还是要斟酌一下……”

不二笑眯眯地看着手冢从各个方面表达了对自己在镜头前穿露脐拉拉队服的不满，感觉心里有些甜蜜，只恨不得现在就在他身边，好依偎在他身上撒个娇，手冢便不会继续纠结了。但此刻他们之间相隔着整个欧亚大陆，不二只能在手冢停下话头后吐吐舌头，说些俏皮话让对方安心：“知道啦~下次这样的衣服只穿给你看。”

当然，如果彼时彼刻的不二知道手冢在回家后会让他穿着这套拉拉队服做一整晚美其名曰惩罚的运动，以至于他第二天不得不顶着两位队友意味深长的目光暂停一天舞蹈训练的话，他绝对会选择更为保守的措辞结束那天的对话。

“所以，在这种问题上还是不要挑战国光了。”不二省略掉关键环节描述了一下上次拉拉队事件男朋友的不满，强调自己为难的同时提出备案，“我觉得你们两个也很合适啊！”

“等会儿迹部就该来了，你可以试着和他申诉一下。”幸村一副就事论事的态度，“不过我觉得迹部不是那种会轻易更改自己想法的人，你得准备个他不能拒绝的备案。”

“有人在说本大爷的小话？”

迹部集团的现任当家依旧没改掉少年时高调的做派。人还没出现，华丽的声线就先传了进来。

幸村神态自若地和迹部打招呼，“迹部君，我们正在讨论你的方案呢。”

“本大爷的方案当然是完美的。”迹部在沙发另一端坐下，目光在三位当红小生身上扫过。敏锐的洞察力很快让他察觉了潜在问题的来源，“周助，怎么了？”

自从中学毕业以后，这些昔日网球场上的对手们也鲜少联系。不过因为迹部集团赞助了手冢，迹部和不二的私交反倒是比学生时代多了。两人都很欣赏彼此的性格，一来二去便亲近了起来。

“小景，能换个人拍你这个广告吗？”不二笑着和迹部打商量，“我可能不太合适这个奶牛装。”

“嗯？那你觉得谁合适？”迹部在老板椅上找了一个舒服的坐姿，好整以暇地看向不二。

二选一，送分题。不二立刻卖了白石：“我觉得臧琳就很合适啊。”

白石没想到自己会被cue到，吓了一跳，一不小心把实话说了出来：“不不不。周助，你和手冢君的事情不要把我拖进去啊？”

“哦？手冢吃醋了？”见迹部眉头扬起眉毛，不二就隐隐约约有了点不妙的预感。迹部国中时期总是不自觉地要去挑衅手冢，不知道他成年之后有没有改掉这个毛病。而下一秒迹部已经拿起手机拨通了手冢的号码，用实际行动回答了不二的担心 —— 没有。

不二连忙阻止：“国光他可能还在训练呢。晚上我和他去说吧。”

那边果然没有人接。迹部的冲动劲头过去，倒也没那么想要嘲笑手冢了，转头和不二说：“上次那个事情我也知道。你让手冢放心，本大爷没有这么恶趣味，奶牛装除了脸和手之外哪里都不会露的。”

不二看着迹部一副对自己的方案万分满意的样子，只好叹了口气：“好吧，我会转达的。”

手冢到家的时候大概六点多。不二正围着浅蓝色的小熊围裙在厨房里做晚餐。

手冢把网球包放在玄关的衣柜里，换好衣服便去厨房看他。粟色头发的少年低着头在切刚刚烤好的鳗鱼，完全没有注意到自己的男朋友已经回来了。

手冢自背后圈住他，感受到爱人仿佛受惊般微微一跳，忍不住轻笑了起来。

“在想什么？”手冢的目光扫过一旁还在加热的小茶壶，贴着不二的耳朵问：“今天怎么回来得这么晚？”

自从手冢成为职业网球运动员后，身高和肩宽都有拉长，肌肉线条也更为流畅。相比之下，不二还维持着少年时代的纤细体格，被手冢轻而易举地圈在怀里的时候总会矛盾地觉得又安心又害羞。

“小景那边有一个广告要我去拍。今天大家一起讨论了一下。”手冢炙热的吐息落在耳后，不二忍不住缩了缩脖子，”哈哈，好痒啊。鱼骨汤头快好了，马上就可以吃饭了哦。”

在两人同居以前，不二做的食物只有他自己能吃，反倒是在德国独自生活了几年的手冢厨艺进步不少。作为职业运动员，手冢当然不能总是吃外面餐厅的东西，所以最开始总是他训练回家后负责做饭。不二觉得他这样太辛苦，而且晚餐时间太晚对运动员身体也无益，便抽时间专门学了些适合手冢的食谱，现在已经做得非常有模有样了。

不知道是不是因为晚餐是鳗鱼茶的关系，不二感觉手冢今天的心情格外不错，便又把奶牛装的事情往后拖了拖，只挑了些工作上的趣事在餐桌上讲。往常当手冢那双茶色眼眸温柔地望过来时，不二总觉得怦然心动。然而他今天心头压着事，反倒有些烦乱了。

餐后手冢去洗碗，不二坐在凳子上看着自家男朋友挺拔的背影，觉得不能再拖了。

清洗最后一只碗的时候，手冢感到不二贴在了自己的后背上。因为备战美网的关系，这段时间他训练得都比较晚，往往回到家的时候不二已经做好饭菜在餐桌前等他了。原本久违地看见爱人准备晚餐的模样让手冢近日紧绷的神经放松了不少，但他很快察觉到不二似乎在纠结着什么。即使不二说的话题都非常轻松有趣，却偶尔会无意识地啃咬筷子的尖端，无疑有什么事情正困扰着他。毫无疑问，不二方才想要掩藏的焦虑和他今夜的晚归有着密不可分的关系，而现在他马上要将此宣之于口了。

手冢将洗碗棉放下，擦净手上的水，轻轻握住了不二环在他腰间的手：“怎么了，周助？”

两人在沙发上坐下。不二和手冢讲了拍广告的事情，也如实传达了迹部最后的保证。手冢的眉头紧紧皱在一起，但并没有开口说什么。不二知道他心中必然是不赞同的，但他从来不会过多干涉自己的职业，这是手冢对他的体贴与温柔。

“要不我再去和迹部说说吧。”不二微微靠了过去，环住手冢的手臂安抚道，“照理说这种服装确实比较适合臧琳或者精市那样的单身……唔？”

手冢突然侧过身子，贴着不二的嘴唇将后者整个向后压进柔软的沙发椅背里。不二努力地回应着手冢热烈的亲吻，模模糊糊地感觉到对方也许是下了什么比较大的决心。不过他很快就没有精力去猜男朋友的心思了。职业运动员的气息到底不一样，不二在手冢持续的进攻下有些招架不住，只好搂着对方的脖子呜呜讨饶。

等手冢终于放开了他的唇，不二能感觉到对方已经有了反应，此时正炙热地顶在他的腿间。手冢近在咫尺的凤眼透过镜片锐利地看过来，带着的热度烫红了他的面颊。

“我并没有反对你接这个广告。”手冢缓缓开口，低沉的声音伴着温热的吐息落在不二的嘴唇上，“我知道，他人的觊觎是不可避免的。”

不二还来不及吐槽手冢竟然能在这种时候用出高级词汇，就又被堵住了嘴。迷迷糊糊中，他感觉自己被抱了起来，又被压着陷入熟悉的大床间。不二最后只能凭着本能摸了摸手冢额前的刘海，顺从地接纳对方所有的索取。

云雨过后，手冢将不二搂在胸前，轻声说：“我们公开吧。”

不二原本迷迷糊糊就快睡过去了，听到手冢的话立刻清醒了些。他现在知道手冢在刚才那阵漫长的沉默里思考什么了。

其实植物组刚出道的时候，他和手冢就讨论过一次这个问题。那时候两个人都还没有成年。手冢天南地北地飞各种巡回赛，为自己的第一次大满贯攒积分。不二担心特殊的性取向会让手冢在职业初期遭受一些不必要的阻碍，最后决定折中地公开交往对象的存在而不公开姓名。这一年多的时间里，两人先后迈过了成年的关卡，在各自的领域里绽放光彩，理论上确实不存在最开始的顾虑了。

但是不二还是有点担心。他在手冢的肩头上蹭了蹭，没有马上回答。毕竟他自己大不了不要这个艺人的兼职了，但手冢的整个职业期都将在聚光灯下度过。特殊的性向在体育界虽不算什么大事，但却足以改变一个运动员的商业定位。

“如果是担心我这边，那大可不必。”手冢一下就猜到了不二在担心什么，“我的职业生涯会有十几年甚至二十年，感情生活迟早会被大众所关注到。我无意隐瞒我们之前的关系，因为你是属于我人生的一部分。想要了解我，就应该看到你。”

不二伏在他肩头，微笑地注视着这位在大众定义里“寡言”的男人一口气说那么大一段了不得的话。他凑过去亲了亲手冢棱角分明的下巴，说：“如果大家知道你是我的男朋友，肯定会妒忌死我的。”

手冢抬手按住亲完了就想跑的爱人，对着那双近在咫尺的蓝眼睛挑了挑眉：“嫉妒谁？”

然而手冢并没有给不二回答这个问题的机会了。

待不二疲惫地睡着，手冢下床把自己的工作手机翻了出来，点开下午迹部的那通未接来电回拨了过去。

牛奶广告拍摄当天。

“诶？你要送我去拍摄基地？”不二有些惊讶地看着拿过车钥匙的男朋友，“今天不用训练吗？”

“今天要处理一些别的事情。”手冢坐在驾驶座上，示意不二赶紧上来，“训练那边我会安排好的，不用担心。”

不二总觉得有哪里不对。这种感觉在看到片场的迹部时更加明显了。虽然说这个牛奶产业是迹部集团最近的重点项目，但好像也不至于拍摄一个广告也要大少爷亲自参与吧？

不过拍摄的工作节奏非常快，容不得不二多想。他和手冢在车内快速地交换了一个告别吻，便挥手说了拜拜冲去工作了。拿到奶牛服后，不二不由松了一口气。确实如迹部所说，这是一个适合全年龄观看的温馨可爱风格广告，这身奶牛服并没有露什么不该露的部位。

“好可爱啊，不二君。”化妆师在给他梳妆完毕之后真诚地夸赞，还忍不住捏了捏他头顶软软的奶牛耳朵，“祝你拍摄顺利！”

不二礼貌地向化妆团队道谢后便去了拍摄的影棚。下一秒他却愣愣地定在影棚入口，手还维持着掀开门帘的姿势——自己那位被广泛认为不苟言笑的男朋友正穿着和他一样的奶牛服站在对面看台本。

场地内也比往常安静了不少。工作人员们显然被这位空降现场的网坛明星吓了一跳，更何况对方还穿着和他本人形成强烈反差的可爱奶牛服。大约是感觉到不二的视线，手冢抬头看了他一眼，原本严肃的表情便柔和下来：“周助。”

不二敏锐地捕捉到了来自四面八方的窃窃私语和倒吸凉气的声音。顷刻间他已经把前因后果连起来了，只是万万没想到手冢居然雷厉风行到这个地步。

“这也太快了吧，国光。”不二微笑着从策划那边拿过台本，一目十行地看起来，“我以为你会选择更为正式的方式。”

“不，我选择的确实是更为正式的方式。”手冢推了推眼镜，“这个广告是支付给迹部的报酬。”

“什么？”不二愣了愣。

“赛季结束后迹部方面会为我们策划一期访谈，作为交换我需要出镜这次的广告拍摄。”手冢冷静地翻过一页台本，“这个广告就当作预热了，先把我们两个的名字关联在一起。”

何止关联在一起。这个广告的剧情虽然没有明说，但奶牛手冢和奶牛不二俨然就是一对。不二抱在手上的那只叼着奶嘴的奶牛崽崽玩偶，仿佛是他俩的爱情结晶。

“呵呵，明明获益的都是迹部君，真是黑心的资本家。”不二已经看完了台本，将之递还给了工作人员。他背着手站在手冢面前，露出一个可爱的笑容，显然已经进入拍摄状态了。

“那祝我们合作愉快咯，旦 那 桑？”

END

*台本里奶牛不不对奶牛腿腿的称呼是旦那桑w


	2. 《伴你同行》直播访谈（上半场）

====上半场====

主持人：白石藏之介（S），幸村精市（Y）

嘉宾：手冢国光（T），不二周助（F）

Y：欢迎大家来到《伴你同行》，带你走近聚光灯下的那个人。大家好，我是幸村精市。

S：大家好，我是白石藏之介。诶，好可惜，周助没有和我们在一起，没办法说“我们是植物组”这句结语了。

Y：没关系，等会儿他就会上来了。到时候我会和他说，臧琳很希望我们一起说那句台词，周助应该不会拒绝的。

S：不，那个……等会儿手冢君也在，我们三个人说台词，会显得他受冷落吧。这样不好。

Y：呵呵，我觉得你想得太多了，显得受冷落的应该是我们吧。不过这样我们今天的嘉宾也呼之欲出了！有请我们亲爱的搭档，不二周助，以及今年ATP男子单打排位首度冲入前10的网球选手，手冢国光！

T：大家好，我是手冢国光。

F：我是不二周助。呵呵，臧琳和精市的暖场很不错哦。完全看不出是第一次做主持。

Y：谢谢周助。不过这个也不能完全算主持呢，毕竟没有观众。

S：更像是聊天吧。其实知道迹部君选了我们两个来主持之后，我一直都很期待今天这个访谈。

Y：我也是。

F：呵呵，为什么呢？

Y/S：因为我们一直都很好奇你们两个啊。

Y：是啊。不过为了防止有些手冢君的球迷不了解周助，或者周助的粉丝不了解手冢君，我这里做一些背景介绍。不二周助是我们植物组的天才少年，作词作曲演唱舞蹈都非常了不起，去年的单曲《闭上眼睛，尽情地思念你》摘得年度最佳歌曲，本人也入围年度最佳创作人候选。同时在电影《末代武士》中出演的冲田总司一役荣获年度最佳男配角，完全称得上影歌双栖。而这位手冢国光则是目前日本排位最靠前的网球男子单打运动员，并且在前几个月的美网中冲入半决赛，刷新了自己的大满贯最好成绩，并且将自己的世界排位提高到了第十位。非常了不起，我想我们已经可以开始期待手冢君的第一个大满贯冠军了吧。

S：虽然在前几个月我们包括手冢君的背景已经被大家钻研透了，不过也防止有些观众朋友不知道，我们四个人其实国中的时候都在打网球。手冢和不二是青春中学的，精市是立海大附属中学，然后我在四天宝寺，当时都是对手。后来我们还一起去日本的U-17训练基地一起集训过，我们植物组当时住在一个宿舍，不过因为周助的关系也经常会和手冢君打交道。

F：那是因为你们都是部长的关系吧。

S：当然是因为你啊！部长会议的时候我们都想着快点把问题解决了走人，聊天的时候很少的。而且当时手冢君就看上去很寡言，你看他到现在除了自我介绍都没说过话！但是就感觉他在你面前很不一样的样子。之前他还和你一起去拍那个萌萌的牛奶广告。

Y：嗯，这里我们就进入正题了。在迹部集团的牛奶广告播出后到今天已经四个月了，你们的关系一直在被外界所热议，但你们双方的回答都是等今天这个访谈再说。所以这个流程是一定要走的，请问你们两位是以什么身份一同出现在这里的呢？

T：我们在一起。四年了。

S：四年前，就是我们十五岁。果然我们集训的时候已经在一起了吧。

F：嗯，应该是全国大赛之后正式在一起的。不过我那个时候还是十四岁哦。

Y：欸，你们全国大赛的时候还没有在一起吗？全国大会那会儿感觉很多人都默认你们是一对了，公认的“青学双壁”。

F：呵呵，那个时候还没有的。

S：暧昧期。

Y：所以当时确定关系的时候是谁先坦白的？

T：我。

S：好简单啊。能不能具体说一说？

F：你好八卦哦，臧琳。

Y：呵呵，之前就说了，我们其实都对你们两个一直很好奇。所以今天这个访谈上半场都是以我们聊天的形式进行。不过，我想我们的问题肯定也是当时我们那一批去集训的同学们非常想知道的呢。

S：对，下半场我们会选一些网友的问题进行提问。网友问题的征集到上半场结束为止，欢迎大家踊跃提问！

Y：所以刚才那个问题。我可以问的循序渐进一点，你们两个应该是国一的时候就认识了吧？

F：是的。

Y：是幼驯染哦。应该是初恋吧？

T：是的。

F：（点头）

Y：是一见钟情吗？

F：怎么可能啊，那个时候我们才十一二岁诶。不过那个时候确实就觉得他很厉害，非常信赖他。

S：所以周助对手冢君的第一印象是：很厉害。那么手冢君对周助的第一印象是什么呢？

T：我最开始对他的印象只有老实而已。（此时S和Y的眉毛都高高扬起）但是后来我发现他隐藏了自己出色的球技，所以一直都很希望看见真正的他。

S：嗯……虽然不是一见钟情，但是对对方都很感兴趣呢。不过手冢君对周助的第一印象居然是老实？！

F：臧琳有什么意见吗？

S：我只是觉得……小周助肯定很可爱吧！手冢君居然只有’‘老实’’这个印象。那你们后面对对方的印象有改变吗？描述一下现在你眼中的对方吧。

F：嗯，我觉得国光是很温柔，很可爱的人呢。（S和Y的眉毛快要扬到头发里去了）不过大家认为他是很自律，很可靠的人，我也是认同的啦。不管什么情况下，看到他我就会觉得无论多么高的地方都能到达。

T：周助，他也是很温柔，很可爱的人。（露出一个小小的微笑）他是我见过最有天赋的人，对自己选择的目标也很坚定地努力。我曾经一度很可惜我们不能在网球的道路上一起走下去，但我相信无论他选择什么领域都会出彩的。

S（捂胸口）：好感人啊……

Y：真是没想到能看到手冢君和周助这样的一面呢。那么你们觉得自己为对方改变过吗？

F：有啊。其实很长一段时间他都是我的“道标”，让我不断突破自己。有一段时间，我打网球并不完全执着于胜负，而更在于享受和对手较量时的刺激。是他那时候为了青学的是胜利全力以赴的样子影响了我，让我更加认真地去为我们共同的梦想拼搏。

Y：手冢君呢？

T：…… （看向F）

F：呵呵，我觉得国光一直都是温柔又可靠的人哦。

S：我觉得手冢君的回答观众们应该都一目了然了。反正我眼里的手冢国光肯定不是温柔又可爱的。

Y：呵呵，我还记得我们住在201的时候，臧琳想看手冢君笑，给他讲了半个小时单口相声。

S：诶，对啊！这简直是我搞笑修行路上难以忘记的大失败！那时候我们刚去集训，我就想着大家可以亲近一些嘛。然后我就尝试说相声逗手冢君笑。结果我辛辛苦苦讲了半天，手冢君面部肌肉都不带动弹一下的。

Y：最后还是要靠周助，我和臧琳才有幸看到手冢君的笑颜。当时其实不止我和臧琳，很多人都有觉得和周助在一起的手冢君特别不一样。现在看来，原来那个时候就在一起了。

F：好哇，原来那个时候你们这么喜欢起哄我们是因为这个。

Y：毕竟大家都很好奇冰山融化的样子嘛！说起来，我这里有之前从周助青学的好朋友那里收集来的资料哦。据说，手冢君身为网球部部长，从来不会单独罚周助跑圈。

T：那是因为周助一直很认真地在参加部活。

S：……

Y：……

F：呵呵，你们有什么意见吗？

S：不不不，怎么会呢？虽然我们见到过不少次你们在一起的时候，不过还是对你们两个的相处模式挺好奇的。可以聊聊你们在青学时候的事情吗？比如“typical day”啊？或者是比较印象深刻的小事这样。

F：嗯……其实我们在上课时候的交流也并不是很多呢，毕竟不是同一个班级的。交往之前的话基本就是部活的时候交流比较多，然后放学会一起走一段路。正式交往之后会一起去天台上吃午饭，然后一起聊聊天或者午睡一会儿。值得记住的小事……嗯，我那时候会随身带相机，每次路过国光班级的时候都会尝试取材哈哈~国光不戴眼镜的照片可是我学生时代的珍藏呢！

T：啊，我们交往前也会一起去图书馆自习。小事的话，他经常会来问我借英日词典，我们也会在那个课间说一会儿话。

Y：感觉周助和手冢君都是那种优等生呢。你们当时谁的成绩更好？会相互补习吗？

F：是国光比较厉害哦！他是全面无短板的类型，就和他的网球一样。我的话在理科方面比较苦手，有时候他会辅导我一下啦。

T：没有。他当时的成绩非常好，理科方面也只是稍微需要花费一些时间而已。我在文学艺术方面只能说平平，是他给了我很多灵感和启迪。

S：是什么时候意识到对对方的感情的呢？

F：嗯……我也不知道呢。不知不觉中就变得非常依赖他的温柔了。

T：全国大赛之前。

S：诶？也就是说很快就告白了。

T：是的。备战全国大赛的时候没有说，因为我担心他会有压力。

S：那一年青学最后夺冠了呢！想必是你们两个三年网球部生活非常圆满的一个句号。

T：是的。我一直很感激他。无论是在青学还是现在，没有他的支持我无法走到今天。

Y：周助当时什么反应？

F：我当然是很开心啦。

Y：告白的之后有去约会吗？

F：有哦。你们可以猜猜看我们去了哪里。

Y：球场？

S：青学？

F：这两个答案都有点耍赖呢！不过都不是！

T：嗯，第一次约会我们去吃冰了，然后去看了电影。

S/Y：诶？！？！

T：这么惊讶吗……一般情侣之间会做的事情，我们也会去做的。

Y：确实有点惊讶。嗯……或许是因为手冢君那个时候就给人感觉非常成熟吧。你们有什么理想的约会吗？有实践过吗？

F：我喜欢在看得见星星的地方约会。合宿的时候就给我们提供了不少机会呢！这个心愿满足之后，就觉得只要和他在一起，做什么事情并不重要。

T：我一开始比较希望去山间垂钓，周助也陪我去过几次。现在我很想和周助一起去楚格峰。

S（拿出手机Google）：楚格峰，是德国的最高峰。有德国最高的，也是唯一的冰川滑雪场（Y：嗯，我记得周助也很喜欢滑雪呢。）。而且……哇，山顶处有德国还把最高的婚姻登记处和教堂！

F（脸红）：……诶，国光是这么想的吗？

T（推眼镜）：……嗯，最后会这样。

F：诶，居然在这个时候说，真是欺负人~

Y：提前祝福你们了！那我们聊聊手冢君离开日本U-17之后的事情吧。

S：自从手冢去了德国之后，你们两位能在一起的时间也不多，是吗？

T：嗯。德国U-17确实管得比较紧，基本上只有新年前后可以回国。除此之外，世界赛的时候也可以碰到几次。其他确实都无法见面。我17岁开始打巡回赛后就没有人管了，但是那年赛程太紧密了，基本上没有时间回来陪他。

S：都说异地恋非常辛苦诶，毕竟不能经常在一起。

F：嗯，其实我们在U-17的时候反而更困难一点。那时候网络电话还不普及，基地那边网络也很差，基本上只能打长途电话或者是写邮件。我高中毕业的时候攒够了机票钱，有去德国陪他一段时间。作为植物组成员出道以后，就一直有足够的机票钱啦，所以这两年年中我都会抽空去看他。

T：对，我结束赛季后就会回去。巡回赛也有在日本附近的。如果他档期可以的话，我们会见上一面。总体来说，确实还是在U-17那两年更难接触。

Y：U-17的时候你们年纪也小诶。中间会有动摇的时候吗？会不会觉得，坚持不下去了，这种感觉？

F：其实我刚开始的时候有。

S：刚开始的时候？是手冢君刚离开那会儿吗？我记得你那段时间情绪挺低落的。

F：是的。他去德国的时候我一度想放弃网球。现在想想还挺冲动的呢，想通过一场惨败切断和网球，和他的一切关系什么的。

Y：是我想的那个意思吗？

F：精市是想说分手吗？呵呵，差不多吧。

T：我不会同意的。

F：是差点嘛。不过其实那段时间，我一直对我们的关系有一点不确定。总是有一种他会走出我的世界那种感觉。然后国中的时候对距离也没有什么概念，就觉得德国是一个非常远的地方。有一种一直担心的事情到底还是发生了的消极心态。

但是国光他一直用他的方式引导着我，让我在对待这段感情，对待网球，甚至其他一切事情上都有了心理上的蜕变。感觉克服了最初的不安之后，就一直非常坚定了。即使我们物理上相隔得很远，我也知道我们会注视着彼此，心理上还是一直在一起的。

S：这就是“分离焦虑症”吧？手冢君呢，会更加独立一点吗？

T：如果可能的话，我当然希望我们不要分开。我去德国的决定做得非常突然，很多事情我当时都是没有想到的。和他打那场球的时候我其实非常忐忑，包括我刚开始在德国的很长一段时间里，我都担心周助会不会最后还是想要放弃这段感情。所以那段时间我经常给他打电话，相比起电邮，他的声音能更让我放心一些。在这一方面我并没有什么特别的。

一直要到世界赛的时候，我接到他的白龙，我才完全放下心来。后面就如周助所说，物理上的距离并不能分离我们。

Y：为什么一开始会对这段感情不安呢？

F：因为他太过优秀了吧，一直走在我的前面。有时候担心自己成为他前进的阻碍，有时候会担心跟不上他的脚步，这种情感在他去德国的时候爆发出来了。但是后来就发现，相互理解，相互支持，并不需要时时刻刻都走在一起。

T：我在感情上是一个笨拙的人，最开始的不安来源于担心无法好好地表达自己的心意。自从发现周助都能理解我，回应我，也就不再不安了。

S：我觉得三年多能坚持下来真的很了不起，而且你们两个人都这么忙。我记得之前我们做巡演的时候，每天晚上周助都会留一段时间去和手冢君视频。感觉联系还是非常紧密的吧？

F：对。一般每天都会通话一到两次。国光他打比赛的时候时差不是特别固定，但总体来说在欧洲比较多，所以还是可以做计划的。比如之前他在伦敦备战的时候，我一般会六点左右起床，这样可以在他就寝前和他视频一会儿。然后他午休的时候也会给我打一个电话，聊聊我这边发生的事情。其实相比之下，我这边的时间更不固定一点。尤其是通告多的时候，回到家他已经开始下午的训练了。这种一般就留言一下这样。

T：嗯，我有时候也会担心他的身体。我非常感激白石君和幸村君照顾周助。

Y：太见外了，手冢君。不过你要好好对周助才行，我和臧琳可是娘家人哦！那么，除了工作压力之外，应该还有很多其他的烦恼吧？

S：比方说，对方太受欢迎了之类的。两位都有很多粉丝呢。

Y：除此之外，周助有很多cp诶！首当其中的就是臧琳（S：拜托，明明和你的cp更火好不好？！）！你们会对此介意吗？

T：当然。今天公开也有一部分这个原因。

F：呵呵，如果是说那些在Twitter上说要嫁给他的球迷的话，我也是会吃味的。不过其实我很感激球迷们对他的支持。特别是他一开始打积分的时候，各种各样的巡回赛都要去打，又没有专门的团队。我那个时候还是高中生，没有办法真的去支持他什么，所以我真的很感谢有球迷在那段时间陪伴他。

Y：感觉这里就会想到之前那个牛奶广告的事情。

S：还有那个应援宣传片事件。

Y：这边可以给粉丝们透露一点花絮啊。其实一开始这个奶牛广告，是周助的一个单人广告，并没有手冢君参与的。

S：但是周助一直不愿意接迹部君的这个广告，就是因为之前那个拉拉队宣传片的事情。大家都有印象吧，在宣传活动上的互动环节，有一个疯狂的男粉丝。当时周助的意思就是说，他家那位会觉得不开心，不愿意再穿这种衣服了。不过后来想想也觉得奇怪哦，之前那个拉拉队服是因为走性感路线，奶牛服应该还好吧。

Y：可爱有时候也是原罪嘛。不是有什么“三年以上，最高死刑”吗？不过也有可能是迹部君本人有时候会表现出展现自己身体魅力的意愿，导致周助他们对这个奶牛装有误解……

S：停停停，别说了。再说就要不能播了。总而言之，一开始周助拒绝了。但是这个可爱的小奶牛形象，我们都觉得只有他去拍效果才好。当时都惊动迹部君本人了，差点就直接电话打给手冢君了（Y：确实打了，手冢君没接）。最后我们分开的时候都没有定下来，周助说要回去和爱人商量。

Y：最后成片出来，看到是手冢君和周助两个人的广告，我和臧琳都吓了一跳。不过播出后的反应真的是爆炸型的，迹部君肯定在家里哈哈大笑。不过我们最好奇的是，那天你们究竟谈了什么，最后选择一起拍那个广告，然后又打算在赛季结束后的今天公开呢？

F：唔……

T：说了就不能播了。

S：噗——对不起对不起，我没想到手冢君这么直白……那就千万别说了，这个访谈不能播的话迹部君肯定不给我们工钱。不过可以分享一下你们决定公开的原因吗？感觉现在不管是娱乐圈还是体育界，对同性性向的态度始终不算特别开放。虽然我很不愿意看到这样的情况，但可以想见你们未来的发展肯定会多一些阻碍。为什么还是决定要在现在，两位事业刚起步不久的今天，就公开呢？

F：其实在我们刚出道的时候，我和国光就讨论了这个问题。我们从来没有想要隐瞒我们之间的关系，只是想要选择一个比较合适的时间来让大家知道。比如最开始我们都没有成年，然后国光他还在攒去大满贯的积分。我这边刚刚被大家注意到，还没有拿出什么作品。很多外界的干扰，可以非常轻易地阻碍我们走上各自的平台。但是现在，我们都步入了职业的正轨，最开始那种能轻而易举动摇我们根基的麻烦就基本不太可能发生了。刚好迹部君又有这个广告的机会，我们就想借此公开了。

T：嗯。这段感情是我们很重要的一部分，希望大家能看到完整的，真实的我们。

S：真的是非常勇敢，我太感动了（擦眼泪）。真心祝愿你们未来一切顺利！当然，如果有谁敢对周助说三道四，我和精市一定不会放过他。

Y：嗯，虽然从武力值的角度来说我们可能帮不上什么忙，但是我们会一直支持你的。我也衷心地祝福你们。那么，上半场就到此为止了，谢谢周助和手冢君与我们分享自己的故事。

接下来是中场休息。下半场的提问将在五分钟后截止，请还没有提交问题的观众朋友抓紧了哦！大家稍后再见！

TBC


End file.
